Many different individuals and companies are involved in monitoring and maintenance of oil wells, sites, systems, equipment, devices, and distribution units. These entities include the oil companies, and many different servicing companies, which service many different aspects of the sites.
Companies may also choose to monitor the systems, devices, locations, and/or equipment, etc. This monitoring typically includes drivers or operators recording, in paper form, the condition of the equipment. Such recording could include the flow rate, tank level, oil level, the pressure, the gas level, or any other information about the equipment or site.
Barcodes and Quick Response Codes (QR Codes) are used to identify objects or provide other information about an object. A barcode is an optical machine-readable representation of data relating to an object. These codes are one-dimensional and are capable of being read by specially made scanners, phones, or any other device optically capable of scanning barcodes. In comparison, QR Codes are two-dimensional codes that are capable of storing a greater amount of data than Barcodes. QR Codes may be scanned using special scanners, phones, or other devices configured to read the encoded data.